bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Rizzen Oussep
Description Upon first glance this graceful humanoid appears to be an elf. Though tall for his kind, he possesses the speed, grace, and fluid movements most common of the Elven folk. Almost all of his movements are carefully planned and precise, wasting nothing in whatever it is he is trying to accomplish. He usually dresses in dark leathers, ranging in colour from a dusky hue to almost black. Or, loose fitting, dark clothing of high quality make. The fabrics of which often radiate with enchantment. A shadowy cloak with the hood pulled low is often always draped over his shoulders, leaving one to assume that it is likely heavily enchanted. As he steps, the form of a rapier resting in a finely tooled black leather scabbard plated in silver is seen from beneath the cloak, over his left hip. On his opposite hip, an equally well made shortsword. To those in tune with arcane energies, both weapons seem to radiate with power. His fingers are adorned with various rings, each one serving a different purpose for a different situation. His only other jewelry is an amulet about his neck obviously enchanted as well, and two rings on a leather cord. His wrists are plated with light bracers, likely Elven make by the design, and he wears a pair of fine elven boots known to dampen sound and increase speed. His belt, while also enchanted, carries a number of pouches and tools. Having spent close to twelve years on the surface, most know he is far from what he outwardly appears to be. Should you get a glance underneath the shadowed hood, silky white hair can be picked out. If that is not enough, the piercing red eyes and skin of polished obsidian should leave no doubt in ones mind that this is no elf, but a Drow. Personality Rizzen is obviously judged by the standards and image of his particular race by others. Though he often times claims not to care what people think, he has been known to easily anger at the ignorance of some. While he clearly maintains a heavily drow influenced personality; that of a finer taste for killing and an often cold, calculating outlook of things, he also possesses characteristics common to the more fairer races. Though young, he does his best to maintain patience in most things. He remains calm most of the time, unless thrust into a situation where his temper is easily flared. Often times his mood flickers, from a dark brooding aspect to a more open and social tendency. He is not known to call many people friend, and it is clear by the way he acts that he is still unsure of how to handle those he does bestow this title upon, as well as those who bestow it upon him. Often times he displays the emotions of a youth that is lost within himself, unsure of how to view the world around him or how to treat people. His personality and mood can often be attributed to that of a candle light. Calm when left alone and not bothered by the elements, but flaring or flickering if thrust into a windy environment. Perhaps the one constant trait to his personality, is an undying loyalty to Emperor Kaladorian. Those who know him best can say with certainty that Rizzen would never do anything to harm the Emperor, and is known to state that Kaladorian is the only man in the world he would ever bow too. With his recent marriage to Lorelei Telrunya-Seregon, much of Rizzen's time as been spent by her side. Despite her many issues with losing control mentally and the amount of visible stress, Rizzen is completely devoted to his Elven bride and has shown to put nothing before her. Given the nature of a Drow Rizzen is all too aware of the pains and difficulties of love, and even more aware that Lorelei's mere presence is a counterweight to the darkness inherent in his core due to his species and that if he was to lose her he would likely never recover from the reversion to his base self. Background Not much is known about his life before coming to the surface. Even to those he knows the most intimately, he doesn't say much. He often just speaks of a typical life for a drow male living in a drow city, and the typical reasons for leaving. What is known of his surface life is a winding road, full of twists and turns, of back-tracking and detours. The most typical and well known information is that he started his surface life on the streets of Cadbridge. Most likely involved in crime, this appeared to be where he spent that majority of his first years on the surface. He is known to have been associated with the Drow Sorn Rilyn'vir and the wanted (now deceased) traitor to the Imperial Army and skilled Assassin, Deren Frost. Often times he made excursions out of the city, even going so far as Treegum. It was fairly easy to gather information from the shadows. As the story goes, on one such visit he was captured by the Black Wolf Commander, Jack Lovedash. It appears Lovedash possibly interrogated him, and eventually used him as a spy. This was the time when the rebellion against the false Emperor Galiglas was just brewing. Rizzen gathered information on a number of things, until the rebllion itself started. He fought along side many of the heros of Treegum in the first battle of Elumbrae, fighting right alongside Perry Sten, against Galiglas himself. The battle was long, and perhaps some could consider it a victory. As commonly known however, the Archmage Rellaquin opened a rift over the city to allow demons to flood forth. After the evacuation of the city, Rizzen appears to have gone off the grid, disappearing for an unknown amount of time until resurficing in Treegum itself, and actually becoming a full member of the United Army. Promoted to the rank of Captain by General Perry Sten, Rizzen was involved in leading a battalion in the retaking of Elumbrae against the demons there. It seems around this time that Rizzen also siezed control of the organization known as the Sellswords, in the absence of their previous leader. With the discharge from the army, and the relinquishing of the Sellswords back to Daxen Poisonleaf, Rizzen was most often seen at this time in Treegum. Accomplishments *Aided in Information gathering during the rebellion against the false Emperor. *Fought in the First Battle of Elumbrae, aided in the evacuation of the people. *Granted pardon, bestowed citizenship, and presented the "Ring of Treegum" by Emperor Kaladorian *Became an official soldier of the United Army, under General Perry Sten. *Promoted to the rank of Captain, commanding a 1500 man batallion. *Siezed control of the organization known as the SellSwords. *Fought in the subsequent reclamation battles of Elumbrae, At one time leading his battalion in the effort to reclaim the city, and then alongside other adventurers in the cleansing mission. *Aided others such as Miles Nesaera and Vindruill Valorion in a shadow war within Treegum itself. *Responsible for gathering information leading to the discovery of a drow attack on Treegum, as well as preventing the drow from secretly infiltrating the town alongside Daxen Poisonleaf. *Fought along side other adventurers including General Vizaga to defend the Lord Bruehawk against an assassination attempt. *Married Lorelei Telrunya-Seregon Affiliations *House Oussep: Second Son. *Sellswords: Former Commander. *Imperium: Imperial Agent (The official status of which may be disputed by the very few people that actually have the knowledge.) Properties * Cadbridge Docks: Guild Halls ** Sole owner, though the knowledge that Rizzen owns the property is known only to a few. Category:Player Characters